disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains Land
Villains Land 'is a theme park next door to Cars Land behind Disney California Adventure.The fictional back story to the park reveals that the Disney Villains would want a theme park of their own and they didn't want to share a park with the Disney heroes. So they will decide to build the park or else It won't be fair. Rides *'Queen Of Hearts Hedge Maze: Find your way out this hedge maze as you encounter the cards, Alice and the Queen herself. *'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Room:' Enter Dr.Facilier's lair and watch him perform magic on Tiana and her friends. *'Maleficent's Castle walk through:' Walk through the dark corridors of Maleficent's Castle and encounter her goons and even Maleficent herself! *'Jafar's Snake Coaster:' Board a giant snake as you glide through the Cave of Wonders and encounter Jafar. *'Ursula Spin:' Hop into one of Ursula's suction cups as she spins aroud. *'Bald Mountain:' Ride through Bald Mountain as you meet Chernabog and his demons. *'Captain Hook's tour of The Jolly Roger:' Walk through Captain Hook's ship The Jolly Roger or go below deck and hear Captain Hook play his piano. *'Oogie's Scary-Go-Round:' Your basic Merry-Go-Round but with Insects,and Killer Toys *'Yzma's secret lab Coaster :' Enter The Secret Lab and board Yzma's coaster vehicles that take you through the corridors of Kuzco's palace *'Cruella's Wild ride 3-D:' Join in a wild goose chase as you board Cruella's car and chase the dalmatians. *'The Haunted Mansion:' Visit the Haunted Mansion as you journey through the house and be scared! Beware! Madame Leota might scare you! *'Elephant Graveyard coaster:' Board a hyena and glide through the bones of Elephants 'Restaurants' *'Ursula's Seafood: ' Eat seafood in Ursula's lair with some pop up appearences by Flotsam & Jetsam while you dine. *'Big Bad Wolf's Barbeque:' Eat some smoked sausages and other meaty foods hosted by The Big Bad Wolf. *'Yzma's Cafe`:' Enter Yzma's Potion Room and have many fruit juices (A.K.A. "Potions") with fresh flavors and fruity mixtures and eat some of Kronk's famous Spinach Puffs, Hot and Crispy Pill bug and other foods. *'House Of Villains:' Watch classic Disney villain moments on a large screen as you dine on various villain foods. *'Fat Cat's Casino:' The casino belongs to Fat Cat, as he entertains the people with his cash machines. Stores *'Divas Of Darkness' In this store women can purchase merchandise from Disney's baddest girls! *'Megavolt's Electrifying Bazar' *'Dr.Facilier's voodoo emporium' Buy Various villains merchandise and good luck Voodoo dolls just at the exit of Dr.Facilier's Voodoo Room *'Oogie's Ghastly Goods ' Buy bug shaped candies, play games, and buy Nightmare before Christmas ''related merchandise right in Oogie Boogie's Casino! *'Bald Mountain Buys''' Buy tons of villain related merchandise from toys, posters and t-shirts inside Chernabog's Bald Mountain *'Organization XIII Shoppe' Buy stuff at the price of $13 with Xehanort. *'Constantine's Warehouse of Evil' Buy lots of merchandise related to the "Number One" criminal and dangerous frog in the world, from toys, t-shirts, posters, postcards, notebooks, and much more! *'Quackerjack Toys' Buy tons and tons of classic toys, classic games, hand puppets, balls, Disney Vinyl, figures, dress up costumes, play sets, and plush stuffed animal toys from the toy maker himself, Quackerjack! It's playtime! Meet and Greet Characters *'Captain Hook & Mr. Smee' *'The Evil Queen' *'Don Kanarge' *'Duke Igthorn' *'Bushroot' *'Maleficent' *'Quackerjack' *'Oogie Boogie' *'Dr. Facilier' *'Pain & Panic' *'Hades' *'Steelbeak' *'Constantine' *'Madame Mim' *'Ursula' *'Lord Dragaunus' *'Negaduck' *'Flintheart Glomgold' *'Emperor Zurg' *'Captain Barbossa' *'Peg Leg Pete' *'Shere Khan' *'Merlock the Magician' *'King Candy' *'Zexion' *'Cruella De Vil' *'The Big Bad Wolf' *'Tuskernini' *'Stromboli' *'Duff Killigan' *'Bebe' *'Monkey Fist' *'Megavolt' *'Luxford' *'Shego' *'Splatter Phoenix' *'The Moopets' *'Mother Gothel' *'Jafar' *'Camille Leon' *'Professor Dementor' *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' *'Sharpay Evans' *'El Capitan' *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' *'Queen of Hearts' *'Steelbeak' *'Dr. Ivan Krank' *'Xaldin' *'Scar' *'Paddywhack' (Halloween events only) *'Magica De Spell' *'The Collector' *'Prince John' *'The Bugmaster' *'Sheriff of Nottingham' *'Liquidator' *'Governor Ratcliffe' *'Fat Cat' *'Judge Frollo' *'Yzma' *'Señor Senior, Junior' *'Dr. Drakken' *'Lady Tremaine' *'Anastasia and Drizella' *'The Beagle Boys' *'Ringmaster' *'Taurus Bulba' *'Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear' *'Señor Senior, Senior' *'Shan Yu' *'Percival C. McLeach' *'Madame Medusa' *'Alameda Slim' *'Theodora' *'Evanora' *'The Mandarin' *'Annihilus' *'Darth Vader' *'Rene Belloq' *'Judge Doom' *'Toon Patrol' *'The Skeleton King' *'Eradicus' *'Tobe' *'Toffee' *'Lord Dominator' *'Bill Cipher' Special Events Halloween: Trick-or-treating, stage shows led by Maleficent, villains meet-and-greet, parties, and fireworks takes place at dusk. Shows *'Who wants to be a Villionaire?:' Be the next contestant on this quiz show hosted by the villains *'Villains Karaoke:' Sing songs from the Disney villains' appearence *'Villains Concert:' Villains perform magic tricks on people. Category:Theme Parks Category:Villains Land Category:Fanon Category:Horror theme parks